


You Walk Like You’re A God (They Can’t Believe I Made You Weak)

by PlayingTheGameOfThrones



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: CHILDREN TURN BACK NOW, Eating out, F/M, Riding, Smut, explicit - Freeform, slight exhibitionism, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingTheGameOfThrones/pseuds/PlayingTheGameOfThrones
Summary: Jasmine and Jafar share a secret tryst.





	You Walk Like You’re A God (They Can’t Believe I Made You Weak)

Princess Jasmine stormed into her chambers and closed the heavy wooden doors behind her, dismissing her handmaiden Dahlia with a look. She knew her face was a mask of calm, but just beneath the surface, she was roiling with anger; she knew she and Jafar had to hide what they were to each other in front of her father, but invading Shirabat? Her mother’s kingdom? _Better to be seen and not heard?_ Jasmine crossed to her balcony overlooking the city and seethed silently.

Jasmine had only been watching the people scurrying about the city, doing their nightly activities – candles in their windows, finishing up shopping at the market, sitting on the beach – when she heard almost imperceptible footsteps behind her.

_Even after all this time he’s more thief than vizier._

“My princess,” Jafar said in his voice as smooth as the silk lining on her finest garments. It was this voice that had first drawn her to him so many years ago, before even his handsome face and his sharp wit.

Still, Jasmine hardened her resolve, and did not turn around. “Better to be seen and not heard?”

“Seen and not heard,” she heard Iago, the bright red parrot that was Jafar’s constant companion, squawk from Jafar’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes and finally turned to face him. “Is that what you truly think of me?”

Jafar reached out his hands and grabbed hers, his large hands dwarfing her own, though after years of serving in the palace instead of roaming the streets of Agrabah his palms and fingertips were almost as soft as her own. “I am sorry, my love,” he murmured, bending down to plant a kiss on the birthmark where her collarbone met her neck. She could feel his tongue flick out and lick her indecently, and she found herself letting out a shuddering sigh as Iago took flight into the dark night sky.

“Still,” Jasmine said, attempting to harden her resolve, though she could feel herself melting as Jafar’s hands began to knead her breasts through her nightclothes and he continued placing soft, gentle kisses all along her neck.

“You know as well as I that the sultan cannot know what we do behind closed doors,” he said, not looking up from his ministrations.

Jasmine watched as he slowly undid the laces of her gown and exposed her breasts to the night air, her flesh dimpling in the slight chill. She shivered as he drew one of her nipples in his mouth, and not from the cold.

“Jafar,” she moaned, and this time it wasn’t a reproach, but a plead. “I need you.”

Jafar grinned wickedly and carefully removed his turban, setting it on the bench beside them. He gestured, and Jasmine sat beside it, her legs spread open. She watched with eyes heavy lidded as he ducked between her knees and began to lick and suck her folds. She pressed her back hard against the balcony’s handrail and ran her fingers through his short hair as he sucked her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue, drawing another moan from her.

He had begun to place kisses on her thighs when she giggled, and he looked up, his mouth gleaming with her cum. “What is so funny, my princess?”

“Your beard,” she replied. “It tickles.”

He grinned and rubbed his beard against the inside of her thighs, making her tremble in his arms with breathless laughter.

It was then that she realized where they still were: on her balcony, in full view of the city for anyone who looked up at the palace. “Jafar,” she whispered urgently. “The whole city can see us.”

Jafar smirked, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs before plunging two deft, long fingers inside of her. “Let them,” he responded. He curled his fingers and Jasmine clutched at his shoulders, still clad in the armor he liked to wear. “Let Agrabah see how their vizier worships their princess.”

“The bed,” Jasmine whispered in his ear. “Take me to the bed.”

Jafar smiled wickedly and with one smooth motion scooped her into his arms, depositing her gently on her back on her enormous featherbed. She shook her head. “Uh-uh,” she said, sitting up. “I want to be on top.”

Jafar chuckled and lay down on the bed beside her. “As you wish, my princess.”

Jasmine smirked and began to undo the ties at his waist, letting his robes fall open. As always, she had to bite back a gasp; no matter how many times she saw him like this, naked and open and vulnerable, she could never stop marveling at the smooth muscle beneath his soft skin, at his thick cock between his strong thighs.

She let her own clothes fall open, revealing her glistening wet cunt, and lowered herself with a sigh onto his cock.

“My princess,” he sighed as she began to rock her hips back and forth. “ _Jasmine_.” He gripped her hips, slowly guiding her up and down his cock. 

Jasmine smiled and placed a finger against his lips. “Better to be seen and not heard, my vizier.” 

Jafar grinned. 

 


End file.
